phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!
|image= |season=1 |production=106A |broadcast=17 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 23, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} While visiting their grandparents, Phineas, Ferb and Candace and some friends encounter Bigfoot. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date is interrupted by Agent P. This episode is the first to show Phineas' and Candace's grandparents. Episode Summary visit their grandparents, while in the woods their grandfather tries to scare the kids (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and her Fireside Girls troop, Baljeet, and Buford) by singing the famous melody "He's Bigfoot" about a supposed monster Bigfoot. Candace as usual is frustrated with her brothers and her grandparents acting like kids although her grandmother tries to persuade her into cherishing her childhood but to no avail. Meanwhile Perry takes the tree slide to the lair only to find out about his secret mission of finding what Doofenshmirtz is up to in the woods and to watch his boss go nostalgic about the academy . Later in the evening when everyone is gathered around a bonfire Phineas narrates a ghost story about Bigfoot which scares everyone and for Bigfoot actually appears leaving everyone but Phineas terrified to their very souls! Later he tells them it was only Ferb in the trees operating sack puppets and the one next to him was a balloon impostor. Simultaneously Agent P reaches Doofenshmirtz hideout in the woods to watch him prepare for a date. The doorbell rings and Doofenshmirtz does not want her to find out about his nemesis so Perry acts as his pet only his date finds Perry more adorable giving Doofenshmirtz another reason to say "Curse you Perry the Platypus". Whereas when everybody is relieved of their fears Bigfoot appears again but this time everybody thinks its the real one. Later they come to know it was their grandmother's twin. Songs * He's Bigfoot Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (None) Ferb's Line (Grandpa Clyde: Still a man with a few words I see.) Well, actually I... Whatcha Doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry entered his lair through a very old tree slide. It is revealed that the slide has not been used since he went to "The Academy". After Perry leaves, Major Monogram has a small flashback about him not wanting to go to "The Academy" and not having a real father. Evil Jingle *None, but the doorbell from Doofenshmirtz's house in the woods sounds like it. Doofenshmirtz Invention None. It was his day off. End Credits He's Bigfoot without the "He'll eat you with his taters and his greens'' or the He bathes in the water that you drink" lines. Over the end logos, Grampa Clyde is heard saying "One more time! He's Bigfoot, he's Bigfoot, to Bigfoot...". Memorable Quotes Background Information * 11th episode produced, 17th episode aired. Broadcast on February 23, 2008. * We see Phineas and Candace's grandparents, Clyde and Betty Jo, and also their great aunt, Lorraine. * Doofenshmirtz's dating-site webname is "StrudelCutie4427" * Episode description from the original ''Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Get the Bigfoot Outa My Face," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 23, guest star Sandra Oh ("Grey's Anatomy") plays Dr. Doofenshmirtz's girlfriend, and Barry Bostwick ("Spin City") is Grandpa Clyde, whom Phineas, Ferb and Candace visit at their lake house. Candace hates the woods and feels like she doesn't belong in her family, especially since her grandfather is just an older version of Phineas. Meanwhile Perry is stuck as the third wheel on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's romantic date. Allusions * Bigfoot * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Perry saving the vase is similar to when Mr. Moseby saves the vase in many episodes, even though he throughs himself and Perry is laying when the vase is in mid-air.. (In the final episode of The Suite Life, the vase breaks.) First Appearances * Clyde Flynn * Betty Jo Flynn * Lorraine Flynn Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry The Platypus *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Unknown Voice talent as Adyson *Sandra Oh as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend References Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction